Je suis tes Ténèbres
by KeslaFuhrman
Summary: OS Shen x Zed. Yaoi en action avec un lemon !


**Les personnages appartiennent à League of Legends.**

**Avertissement : Yaoi présent a 100% ! Avec Lemon ! (Les homophobes vous abstenir de lire ce qui se trouve ci-dessous).**

* * *

Shen ne vivait que pour l'intérêt de l'équilibre. Il avait été entrainé à le maintenir depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne se souvenait même plus à partir de quand il avait commencé son apprentissage. Sa mission l'avait mené jusqu'à la League of Legends, où il avait pu revoir Zed. Celui qui avait sombré dans l'ombre et tué son père. Le temple était devenu la propriété de Zed, entrainant ses disciples dans le chemin des ténèbres. Mais heureusement Shen avait pu sauver certains élèves du maitre du temple. Peut-être que tout ce qu'il s'était passé était pour garder l'équilibre entre le bien ou le mal, l'ordre ou le chaos. C'est ce qu'il se disait au fond de lui-même, pourtant quand il le revoyait dans les jeux, il ressentait quelques choses, de la colère? De la tristesse? Ou autre chose? Il ne le savait pas et n'essayait pas de trouver. Il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire. Mais ce soir, il voulait approcher ce temple où il avait vécu toute son enfance et son adolescence. C'est avec une prudence extrême qu'il passa d'arbre en arbre aussi silencieux qu'un chat. Habillé de sa tenue ninja bleue foncée, son masque ne laissait entrevoir que ses yeux ambrés. S'approchant de plus en plus du temple, il s'arrêta pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait vu. Ensuite il monta de branche en branche sur l'arbre le plus haut sans qu'aucun son ne s'entende. Il vit alors ce qu'était advenu tout ce qu'il avait connu. Tout était plus délabré et noir, c'est comme si la lumière avait disparue et avait rendu cet endroit comme hanté. Enfonçant ses émotions au plus profond de lui, il admit que c'était une mauvaise idée d'être revenu, trop dangereux et surtout trop irrationnel surtout venant de sa part.  
Cette fois il se laissa tomber et retomba trois branches plus bas sans un craquement. Pourtant il y avait quelques choses de pas net, il sentait une présence. C'est au dernier moment qu'il changea de branche tandis que deux lames de fer s'abattirent à l'endroit précédent où il était.

**-Zed.** Dit-il d'une voix forte.

Il sortit au même moment ses deux sabres et se tint prêt à ce qu'il allait se passer. Zed se mit debout sur la grosse branche, et Shen le détailla de bas en haut. Toujours muni de son masque où l'on pouvait entre-apercevoir ses yeux rougis par les ténèbres, le ninja pensa qu'il ne savait même plus à quoi ressemblait son visage qu'il avait connu jadis.

**-Shen**, dit celui-ci d'une voix tranchante, **tu es venu voir ton père?**

S'il avait pu, Shen aurait grogné face à cette provocation. Mais à la place, il sauta de sa branche et visa la gorge de Zed, mais celui-ci l'évita facilement. S'en suivit un combat qui allait de branche en branche et d'arbre en arbre. Les deux se combattaient, pour une raison qu'eux seuls connaissaient. Mais la puissance sombre de Zed lui donnait l'avantage, et Shen le savait mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faiblirait face à cet assassin. Il ne l'avait pas encore touché, juste frôlé de peu, alors que lui-même s'était pris plusieurs coups. En plongeant un peu trop longtemps dans les yeux de Zed, il tomba de l'arbre lourdement en évitant un coup. La douleur et la fatigue se ressentaient un peu trop dans un moment pareil. Il s'adossa à l'arbre et avait dans l'idée de se relever aussi tôt, mais une masse noir apparut devant lui, et lui fit face, les yeux encore plus enflammés qu'avant. Shen se dit qu'il allait sûrement le tuer une bonne fois pour toute, mais il n'avait pas peur, si ça devait se passer comme ça, c'était à cause de l'équilibre des choses. Il s'obligea à rester fort malgré la douleur de ses membres. Les lames aux poignets de Zed arrivèrent droit sur lui et il sentit l'objet frôler son bras en laissant du sang couler. L'objet était enfoncé dans l'arbre et son détenteur était accroupi juste en face de lui. Shen ne savait pas du tout ce que celui-ci attendait.

**-Shen, mon cher petit Shen, n'as-tu donc rien appris? Tu ne pourras jamais me battre, je suis plus fort que toi maintenant.**  
**-Juste parce que tu as laissé les ténèbres entrer dans ton esprit**, réussit à articuler le ninja.

Mais il ne répondit pas et à la place, Zed enleva par le haut son masque, le laissant dans ses cheveux bruns coiffés sauvagement. Shen fut abasourdi de voir son visage, il était fin, beau et tellement jeune. Il se rapprocha d'avantage, se mettant presque entre les jambes de Shen. Le sentiment indéchiffrable refit surface quand il regarda les yeux si sauvages de Zed. Il devait partir maintenant, la panique envahissait son esprit à cause de ses émotions qui remontaient à la surface sans prévenir. Dans une ultime tentative, il s'appuya sur ses bras pour se relever et partir très loin. Mais l'autre main de Zed vint l'en empêcher. Les lames qui étaient accrochées à ses poignets ne le dérangeaient point, il prit le haut du masque de Shen et tira dessus pour voir son visage. Une perle de sang coulait au coin de ses lèvres, mais il ne la sentait même pas. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, une chaleur s'insinua lentement dans ses veines.  
Zed le regardait d'une façon bien précise, avec détermination et domination.

Il mit sa main dans ses cheveux et posa ses lèvres contre celles du ninja. Ne leurs laissant même pas le temps de s'y habituer, il mit directement sa langue dans sa bouche cherchant et taquinant celle de Shen qui se laissait faire tellement il n'y comprenait rien. Le Maitre de l'ombre lui dévora la bouche plus avidement, rapprochant son corps en même temps et affirmant la prise sur les cheveux de Shen. Celui-ci réalisant ce qu'il se passait se dégagea en s'adossant encore plus à l'arbre. Zed s'éloigna fier de l'effet qu'il avait produit. Et s'installa plus confortablement en face de Shen. Ses lames n'étaient plus à ses poignets remarqua le ninja, l'une était par terre pendant que l'autre était toujours enfoncée dans le tronc de l'arbre. Des doigts qui enlevaient son haut le firent revenir au visage de Zed. Mais il disparut presque aussitôt quand celui-ci plongea dans le cou de Shen, déposant des baisers brulants et des morsures ardentes pendant que ses mains caressaient son torse. Il poussa un petit gémissement qui fit sourire Zed le long de son épaule dénudée. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il posa ses doigts sur le tissu du pantalon pour titiller son entre-jambes qui commençait à durcir. Shen s'abandonnait de plus en plus à ce plaisir nouveau et complètement incontrôlable. Le Maître des ténèbres libera la virilité du ninja et commença à s'en occuper soigneusement. Il embrassa longuement Shen avant de poser sa langue sur le gland et de le prendre en bouche d'un seul coup, ce qui enleva les dernières forces du ninja qui s'abandonna complètement à Zed. Celui-ci continua à le sucer fort et longuement, avant d'aller de plus en plus vite. Shen vient très vite à jouir dans la bouche de Zed en poussant un long râle libérateur. Le ninja planait, ne savant pas très bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Ses joues rougirent et la vue nu de celui-ci rendait le maitre des ombres tellement affamé qu'il sauta sur la bouche de Shen encore pantelant, faisant goûter à celui-ci son propre goût.  
Son souffle était irrégulier et sa main s'accrocha à quelque chose quand il commença à immerger de son orgasme. C'était le haut de Zed, celui-ci prit la main du ninja et la posa sur son torse tout en enlevant aussi vite que possible les bouts de tissu qui le gênaient pour accomplir ce qu'il avait décidé. Se rapprochant de Shen, il guida sa main tout le long de son corps, jusqu'à son membre très excité qu'il libera. La chair tendre qui se trouvait entre ses mains le fit rougir sans le vouloir, mais il caressa cette peau si douce et sensible en trouvant du plaisir à le faire. Surtout quand il le regardait, lui, Zed. Cette sensation quand ils s'étaient embrassés un peu plus tôt, il voulait la sentir encore une fois au creux de ses reins, c'est donc avec une tentative désespérée qu'il essaya de s'approcher du visage de Zed sans y parvenir. Comprenant ce qu'il réclamait, le maitre de l'ombre prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement et cette fois Shen répondit au baiser avec beaucoup d'entrain, tout en continuant à faire des va et vient sur le membre déjà bien dressé. Il se soulagea et explosa contre le corps du ninja bouillant et pourtant si froid à cause de la nuit. Ils reprirent leurs souffles et leurs esprits et Zed se rhabilla. Shen était exténué contre l'arbre, incapable de bouger pour le moment. Mais le maitre de l'ombre le rhabilla pour une raison bien particulière, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un voit sa propriété complètement nue. Juste avant de partir pour rejoindre son temple, il donna un dernier baiser possessif au ninja et lui dit:

**-Je suis tes Ténèbres.**

Shen le regarda partir, en essayant de comprendre sa dernière phrase.  
Que voulait-il dire par là? Et pourquoi avait-il dit ça?  
Tout simplement parce que le ninja avait laissé le maitre de l'ombre entrer dans son esprit et dans son cœur, tout comme Zed qui avait laissé entrer les pouvoirs des ténèbres en lui. Après avoir goûté à ce délicieux interdit, pour quelle raison l'abandonnerait-il?

* * *

** Premier OS de League of Legends! **


End file.
